Conflicted Hearts
by Grigori Feather
Summary: Soul has never had to deal with Maka seeing any men, so when a potential suitor comes along, he has no idea what to do, and has no idea how to handle his feelings. If he doesn't act soon, he may lose his one true love forever. A classic love triangle. Not for SoMa week, but relevant anyway.
1. Chapter 1

The apartment was very loud. The sound of running water, clanging pots and pans, and the TV blaring all filled the air, competing for full attention in Soul's eardrums. He sighed loudly and turned the volume on the TV up. Why was Maka always so loud whenever she made dinner? And then, another sound was added to this annoying symphony: the telephone ringing.

"Soul! Could you get that?" Maka hollered over the metallic sound of pots being clanged. "Kinda busy right now!"

"Oh fine," he mumbled, lazily hoisting himself from the couch. He ambled over to the telephone and grabbed it off the hook as it rang.

"Hello, Albarn and Evans residence..." he said, sounding bored.

"Hey, may I speak to Maka please?" a male voice said on the other end. Soul froze, his eyes darting over to his meister in the kitchen and his eyebrows knitting into a curious furrow.

"Who is this?" he demanded, rather rudely, not answering whether or not this strange gentleman caller could speak to her.

"Uhhh, this is Kaze from school... did she not tell you she was expecting a call from me?" Soul now cast a disapproving look at Maka.

"No, she didn't mention it," he said flatly to this Kaze fellow. This got Maka's attention, as she craned her neck away from the stove and in Soul's direction.

"Oh, I see. Well, anyway may I speak to her?" Kaze asked again. Soul felt his fist ball up in anger. He didn't like this Kaze punk, not at all.

"She's busy right now," Soul said through nearly clenched teeth, not offering for her to call him back.

"Soul, who is that? Is that a call for me?" Maka asked her partner as she walked toward him. She had set dinner on the stove; apparently she had finished prepping just in time. Soul didn't respond.

"If it is, I'm not busy anymore. I just finished cooking. Give it here," she told him cautiously, noticing how angry he looked, as she extended her hand out. Hastily, he clapped the phone into her open palm without saying a word, then abruptly turned and sat back down on the couch. He tried to tune out what Maka was saying, but it was no use. And he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Oh hey Kaze! Yeah sorry, don't mind Soul... Yeah he didn't know you were gonna call... So what's up?... Oh yes, sure, I would love to! When? This Saturday? Alright, sounds great... meet you there!"

At this point, Soul nearly snapped the remote control in half. He had been trying to flip through the channels to distract himself, but it was no use. He clenched his fists in anger, temporarily forgetting the fact that he was holding the remote. As soon as Maka had hung up the phone, he stood up and threw the nearly broken device onto the couch.

"Since when do you arrange phone calls and dates with guys without telling me first?! And who the hell is this Kaze bastard?!" he yelled, a little more harshly than he had intended. Totally not cool.

Maka froze and stopped what she was doing, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Oh my gosh Soul what are you saying?! I have to report all of my social activities to you or something? What are you, my father?" her voice sounded irritated yet composed.

"No! But I'm your partner and as such you should tell me these things!" he hollered, stepping closer to her. She folded her arms across her chest and smiled slyly. It made Soul uneasy.

"Oh really? And why's that? Why do you care whether or not I spend time with another guy?" she raised her eyebrow at him, highly anticipating his answer.

Soul suddenly realized how jealous he was acting. His mind went blank, he panicked. What the heck reason was he supposed to give for acting like this? It was so uncool to act jealous. His brain scrambled for a good excuse, and thankfully he was able to come up with something. He crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly.

"Well Maka, as your weapon partner I'm supposed to protect you right? Not just from physical harm but from emotional pain as well. So naturally I need to meet and approve of any guys that take an interest in you. You know, to make sure they aren't jackasses that are gonna break your heart," he replied smoothly. Phew, dodged a bullet there. Maka's eyebrows went up and she relaxed her stance a bit. She seemed to believe his reason, whether it was true or not.

"Alright, fair enough. You don't have to get all screamy and forceful. If you really wanna meet Kaze I'll introduce you to him at school tomorrow," Maka said lightly. Soul nodded, and then sat back down on the couch.

As Maka began to set the table for dinner, Soul's thoughts began a turn for the worse. Was that reason he gave her the real reason why he was so concerned? Or was it truly jealousy he was feeling? He never thought he'd have this problem. Maka wasn't unattractive, but she wasn't really the dating type; after all, she hated virtually all men except for him, and maybe Professor Stein. Now that Maka actually had a potential suitor, he didn't know how to handle it. He never thought she'd ever express any tender feelings for any guys other than him, but now she was interested in this Kaze character... obviously, the solution was for Soul to find something he didn't like about Kaze so that he could keep Maka from seeing him anymore. But why didn't he want her to see him anymore? This was the one question he found that he couldn't answer.

~x~

"Kaze, this is my weapon partner Soul. Soul, this is Kaze, another weapon in one of my accelerated Soul Studies classes. I'm so excited for you two to meet!" Maka said cheerfully the next day. She and Soul had been walking to third period, one of the classes they didn't have together, when she had spotted Kaze in the hall. Upon seeing him, she grabbed Soul by the wrist and hurried over to where Kaze was, and now they were standing facing each other, Maka standing beside them. Soul's eyes narrowed as Kaze extended his hand out to him.

"So you're Soul! I'm honored to meet one of the youngest Death Scythes ever created! Maka has told me so much about you!" Kaze said enthusiastically. Soul gripped his hand and shook it once, firmly.

"I wish I could say the same about you. Maka has barely mentioned you. Before yesterday of course," Soul replied coolly, gazing at his meister, who was now glaring at him. She obviously didn't like his response, but Kaze didn't even seem phased.

"Oh yeah, well what's so great about me huh? I'm no Death Scythe, I've never taken a full frontal slash to the chest and survived! And I surely can't play the piano!" Soul was stunned. He had blatantly insulted Kaze and he had responded by agreeing with him? He eyed this very modest guy carefully. He was slightly taller than Soul, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. His build was a little on the lanky side, but he still looked like he could pack a punch.

"Kaze don't say such negative things! You're so nice and smart, two things Soul is definitely not," she giggled, throwing a playful, somewhat scornful glance at Soul.

"Maka, you seem to forget that its my turn to cook dinner tonight. Don't give me incentive to burn it," he shot back at her. Kaze laughed.

"You're just as cool as everyone says you are Soul. I'm very happy to have finally met you," Kaze said earnestly as he put his arm around Maka's shoulders. This made Soul gasp and jump a little. He did NOT like that, not one bit. He didn't want anyone touching Maka except for him.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Maka tomorrow on our date. And I'll have her home at a decent hour too!" Kaze told Soul cheerfully, as Maka blushed beside him. Soul thought his heart would break right there and then, seeing her blush at another man's touch. That was when he realized it.

"No funny business Kaze. Maka is not that kind of girl. If that is your motive, you better cancel your little date right now," Soul told him darkly, getting defensive.

"I would never dream of anything like that. You don't have to worry," Kaze reassured him, his voice not sounding uneasy at all. Maka was blushing even redder now. Just then the bell rang.

"Whatever. I'm watching you," Soul warned as he began to turn around. "I'll see you later Kaze. Maka, wait for me by our lockers before lunch." And with that, he left, and, trying to look as cool and nonchalant as possible, walked off to his next class.

His mind was no longer reeling. He knew everything now. Seeing Kaze put his arm around Maka, and seeing her blush and smile nervously up at him had given him all the answers he needed. He knew the reason why he was jealous. He knew the reason why he didn't want her seeing any guys. He knew the reason why he so desperately wanted to find something to hate about Kaze.

Soul was in love with Maka.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Soul began to realize the hopelessness of the situation. He didn't know what to do. His plan had failed, he could find nothing bad about Kaze. He was a genuinely nice guy, who really liked Maka and didn't want to use her or hurt her. And despite how mean Soul was to him, despite how gruff and intimidating Soul tried to be, Kaze was never phased by it. He was realizing that Kaze was probably everything Maka wanted in a man: sweet, charming, gentlemanly, smart, modest... everything Soul was not. He watched helplessly as Maka grew closer to Kaze, going on dates with him nearly every weekend and sometimes even staying after school to hang out with him. It made Soul fall into a kind of dazed, melancholy state. He hated Kaze for being such a perfect, nice guy. He hated himself for not being like that. And as the days went by, he fell even more in love with Maka.

"So Soul, you like Kaze right? Since you're all concerned about me being with the right guy? You approve?" Maka asked him anxiously one evening after she had gotten home from going out for ice cream with Kaze. Soul looked at her with lifeless eyes. What could he say? If he told her the truth, she'd just be hurt and shocked, and he'd put her in a very uncomfortable situation. She would never feel the same way about him anyway. So he lied.

"Yeah, he's great. Nothing bad to say here," Soul almost choked on the false words. He could barely stand lying to his meister. His precious, sweet Maka, who he had devoted his life to protecting and safeguarding, who he would do anything for, who he wanted to call his own so badly, was seeing another man, and he was pretending to be okay with it.

"Yay! I was just so worried cause you always act so mean around him..." Maka told him, throwing her arms around him, embracing him in an enthusiastic hug. Soul felt his heart ache as he put his arms around her waist, hugging her back. Why was she hugging him? What did she hope to achieve?

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It won't happen anymore. Whatever makes you happy Maka," he said glumly. Maka pulled away to look at him.

"What's wrong Soul? You sound so sad," Maka asked him. He nearly face palmed. As if she really couldn't tell why he was sad. Was she that naïve? He stared at her for a moment, fighting with himself on whether or not he should tell her.

"Nothing," he finally said, letting go of her. The side of him that was shouting not to say anything had won once again. Maka could only tilt her head in confusion and crease her face into a look of concern as he turned around and walked away, toward his room, where he would no doubt shut the door and blast music as loud as he could. But as he got to the cusp of his doorway, she called out to him.

"Soul, are you sure nothing is wrong? You can tell me, I'll listen and try to help you..." she offered, wanting nothing more than to console her partner. He stopped walking and was silent for a moment, his only action being to place his forearm against the side of his doorframe and lean against it. Finally, he turned only his head around to face her, his usually piercing red eyes looking dulled and clouded, full of sadness, a look that tugged at Maka's heartstrings and made her almost want to cry.

"Maka. If its not obvious to you what is wrong with me by now, its hopeless. You're a smart girl. Figure it out," he said to her. And with that, he shut the door to his room, leaving her standing out in the living room even more confused.

For the remainder of the night, the two didn't interact again. Soul remained shut up in his room, playing his music as loud as he knew Maka would allow, trying to drown out the world and the current reality he was facing, and Maka tried to keep herself busy with studying, reading, and homework, but she just couldn't get her mind off Soul. Why had he acted so sad? And what did he mean when he said that last line to her? Did he possibly mean that... no, no, there's no way Soul would have feelings for her. Maka dismissed this notion almost as quickly as it had popped into her head. She had decided years ago that even though she had always had a bit of a crush on Soul, that he was way too cool for her and would never feel that way about her. She was convinced that the way he thought of her was as a little sister or best friend, someone to care about and protect, but not to cherish and love romantically. That's why she had allowed herself to pursue other guys, and then Kaze came along. Maka sighed. Kaze. She did really like him, and he certainly had all the qualities that girls usually look for in potential mates, but something still just didn't feel quite right... what bothered Maka most was that she couldn't quite put her finger on what that something was.

~x~

"Maka, is something on your mind? You've been quiet all day today," Kaze's sweet, concerned voice materialized in her ear the next day after classes had been let out, as she was walking with Kaze. The two were walking to the downtown area of Death City to grab a bite to eat, and Maka's thoughts were preoccupied with the sad, crimson eyes of her weapon from the previous day.

"Huh? Oh I don't know, its nothing. I just have a lot on my mind today," Maka answered simply, not wanting to divulge her thoughts to Kaze. Despite how close they had become, she felt that telling him about her problem with Soul was a breach of privacy between her and her weapon. It was something too sacred to break. However, this only confused her more. If she and Soul shared a bond so sacred, then shouldn't they be more than just meister and weapon...?

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything you know," Kaze told her reassuringly as he slipped his long-fingered hand into her tiny palm. Maka only became more irritated with this, because the moment Kaze's hand touched hers, Soul's face appeared in her mind. She faked a smile as she cast her glance up at him.

"Its alright. Its just something I have to figure out for myself. I don't want to burden you with it," she said to him sweetly as he held open the door to Deathbucks for her. As they went through the line and ambled over to an empty table to wait for their food, Kaze said nothing, and continued to say nothing even after their food arrived. Maka began to worry if she had hurt his feelings, when finally he spoke.

"Did you tell Soul?" he didn't make eye contact with her as he asked this question. Maka stared at him for a few moments, unsure of what to say.

"Its sort of a... an issue between Soul and I," Maka explained, cheeks flushing a little bit, really hoping Kaze would settle for that answer and not ask for an elaboration.

"You can tell me anything going on between you and him," Kaze said quickly. "I feel like I should be at an even level with him now."

"Kaze... Soul is my weapon partner... and he has been for years..." Maka stammered. Kaze had a meister too, he should understand how this sort of thing worked.

"Yes, Maka, but..." Kaze began as he reached for her hand. "I really like you, Maka. If you and I are going to take our relationship to the next level, then I think that we should be comfortable telling each other anything."

"To the next level?!" Maka exclaimed.

"Going steady, of course," Kaze responded, not seeming too shocked by her response. The flaxen-haired meister was silent for a few moments, staring at her first, and so far only, gentleman caller of high school. And then there was Soul's face in her mind, and that nagging feeling of something feeling not quite right about Kaze, and trying to figure out whether there was something between her and Soul...

"Its really hard for me to even think about getting close to a man," Maka said quietly. It wasn't a lie, because of her parents' divorce and her father's cheating ways, she did hate most members of the male species.

"Besides Soul," Kaze added for her, his deep blue eyes burning into her. Maka almost felt too ashamed to hold his gaze, before a smile spread across his face. Her eyebrows went up in a quizzical expression.

"How about I take you out on a date this Friday night? A real, nice, formal dinner," he proposed. "and between now and then, you can really think about it. By the end of the date, I will ask you again to be my girlfriend." He squeezed her hand. Maka smiled and nodded in agreement.

~x~

"This is stupid!" Soul scowled at his meister as she stood across from him, arms folded across her chest, clad only in her bath towel, hair wrapped up to dry.

"What? The fact that I'm going out?" Maka asked exasperatedly, trying to reason with him,

"No, the fact that its like, the fifth time this week that you're going out, and I have to cook and eat alone, again!" Soul quipped. It was bad enough that Maka was seeing another man, but the fact that she was gone all the time with him and Soul was left alone just added insult to injury.

"I'm sorry, Soul, I would've prepared something for you but I just don't have time! I have to get ready, we're going to a really formal place," she explained as she turned and headed for her bedroom. Soul said nothing, only wallowing in his frantic thoughts. It had become apparent that Kaze was taking her out to a nice dinner, which was a crucial sign that something big was about to happen in their relationship. He was probably going to ask her to be his girlfriend. Soul wasn't stupid; he knew how these things worked. But of course, he was going to sit here and watch it happen, helplessly letting the girl he was in love with be whisked away by another man. He flopped himself down onto the couch, hoping there would be some mind-numbing TV show on to take his thoughts off of the issue.

Several hours later, as Soul was beginning to wonder if Maka had been sucked into another dimension by her full-length mirror, he heard her door open. He turned his head just in time to lay eyes on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"So... how do I look?" Maka asked sheepishly after seeing her weapon's eyebrows shoot up and his eyes widen. She had her hair down, long, flowing over her bare shoulders in the most perfect cascade of blonde curls. Her face was, as always, a beautiful shade of ivory, cheeks flushed in a rosy pink hue, which had somehow caused her mesmerizing green eyes to sparkle in a way Soul had never seen before. And her dress... a knee-length, deep pink cocktail dress, which hugged her thin curves in all the right places, made Soul want to do terrible, terrible things to his innocent meister. He had never realized Maka was so...

"Beautiful." The word came tumbling out of Soul's mouth before he even had a chance to think about a response. Maka blushed hard, and mumbled a hushed thank you as she strode towards the front door.

"I should probably go now…" She said as she reached for her coat on the hook by the door. Soul found his legs acting on their own as he stood up from the couch and stepped toward her.

"No," came Soul's suddenly bold, aggressive voice. Maka stopped in her tracks, spinning around to face him, her coat dropping to the floor in the process.

"You won't be going anywhere tonight," he heard himself say. There goes his mouth again, not connected to his brain, apparently. And suddenly, he realized it. It wasn't too late. He didn't have to sit here and watch another man take the girl of his dreams. One look at her scared, yet expectant face told him she wouldn't reject him. The look in her eyes was pleading.

"I made the mistake of not putting my foot down before. I should've done this back on the day you received that phone call from him. I can't let you see him anymore Maka. He's not going to be taking you out and sweeping you off your feet tonight, or any night. There's only one man in this world who is allowed to love you, Maka..." It was the point of no return now. He had her in his protective, secure embrace, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his face mere inches from hers, her breathtakingly green eyes wide, sparkling with emotion.

"A-and who is that, Soul?" her lips moved to make the words, but they were but a trembling whisper as they came out. She knew the answer, but she needed to hear him say it.

"Me. Me and me alone," he growled possessively, suddenly taking her face into his hands forcefully. He pulled her in and met her soft, sweet lips to his, savoring their smooth, satiny texture. Her lip balm tasted like strawberries, and for a long, suspended moment in time, there was only this, him kissing his meister for the first time, wanting to punch himself for not doing this a long time ago because it was the best damn feeling he'd ever felt in his entire life.

And then he realized she was pressed up against him, in her tight little cocktail dress, enthusiastically kissing him back, and he felt his pants tighten ever so slightly. Now was the perfect time to seal the deal.

"You're mine," he whispered in a throaty growl between kisses as one hand instinctively traveled down the glorious curve of her back, the other folded itself behind her neck, cradling her head, ruffling her perfectly tousled hair.

"Soul," she breathed, heart pounding from only a few innocent kisses, finally realizing what was lacking in her and Kaze's "relationship".

_Passion._ Pure, crazy, unrequited passion. Her heart skipped a beat as Soul plunged his tongue into her mouth, forcefully parting her lips and eagerly meeting her tongue, which playfully danced with his, a slight moan escaping her throat for the first time. The way he pressed her body against his securely caused a warm heat to rise from between her legs, stirring the strangest feelings in her. Was this... arousal?

"Oh God..." she groaned as he playfully nibbled her bottom lip. The feeling of his sharp fangs digging into the tender skin of her lip made her imagine them penetrating her elsewhere, like her neck, for example, or her inner thighs...

"Shall we go somewhere more... comfortable?" Soul taunted her darkly, extremely pleased with how well this was going. Maka nodded, unable to form words anymore, and that was all Soul needed to hoist her up by her hips, causing her to instinctively wrap her long, lithe, perfect legs around his waist, and it wasn't until she hungrily pressed her lips to his again that Soul realized it might be hard to get to his room with such an eager Maka attached to his face. Nevertheless, he managed to stumble into his bedroom and throw her down onto his bed, all the while passionately kissing her, lips not missing a beat, not missing one glorious second of her tasty, perfect mouth.

At this point, Soul realized two things, the first of which being that somehow, Maka's deft little hands had succeeded in peeling his shirt off somewhere along the way to his room. The second, was that the way she had landed on his bed, hem of her dress hiked way up to reveal the beautiful curve of her hips, cascades of blond hair falling anywhere they pleased, and the hypnotic, lustful look in her eyes as she stared up at him, caused his pants to feel very, very tight, and the way his nearly full mast erection pressed against his zipper was very, very uncomfortable. As he gazed upon her amazing form, his eyes were drawn to her creamy, smooth neck, glistening in the moonlight streaming in from his bedroom window. A perfect target, he suddenly found his teeth latched onto it, digging into the soft, delicate skin. Maka cried out, hands flying to grab onto his head, fingers plunging into his mass of shaggy, white locks.

"Soul... oh my God, Soul... you make me so hot..." she whined, legs squirming uncomfortably at the tingling, moist heat seeping from in between them. She was so unfamiliar with this feeling, this wonderful feeling that was both beautifully addictive and frustratingly uncomfortable, almost painful. She desired him so desperately, she had no idea she was even capable of wanting something so much.

"Makaaaa..." he growled as he worked his way down her long, slender neck, alternating between dragging his teeth across it and peppering it with tender kisses, savoring each inch of her delicious, creamy skin. She seemed to enjoy both, but found that she moaned especially loudly when he soothed the burn left by his pointy fangs immediately after with a flick of his tongue. He relished the sound of her moaning his name, and he wanted to discover all the ways he could possibly make her cry out for him. Without even thinking, really, he found himself beginning to pull down the sleeves of her dress, just a little bit at first, so that he had better access to her collarbone, her delicate shoulders, the bare, smooth skin of her chest... All of her skin just tasted so amazing and he wanted to taste all of it...

"Soul... are... are we... gonna go all the way tonight?" her voice trembled as his left hand unknowingly (or perhaps very knowingly) pulled down her dress just enough to reveal her light blue bra. He nibbled the part of her breast that was now exposed before he responded.

"I will do anything you want me to do, Maka," was all he said as he cupped her breasts in his hands. It was the honest truth. His rock hard cock and raging male hormones were screaming at him to rip her dress off and shove himself inside her, and even though every inch of her skin tasted a thousand times more delicious than any kishin egg he'd ever consumed, if she really wanted him to stop, he would. And then run as fast as he could into an ice cold shower.

"Hmm..." She moaned softly as he massaged her bosoms. "I-I think I want to... I can't imagine my first time... or any other time, really... with anyone but you, Soul..." she whispered, voice still shaky but sounding certain. He ceased his incessant licking and kissing of her skin to cast his lustful, sex-crazed gaze up at her face.

"Are you sure you're ready tonight?" he asked her, eyes burning with desire, hoping with his entire being that she would say yes. Maka nearly melted at the thought, knowing just by one look at his intense crimson eyes, the way his snowy hair fell messily in his face, how his muscles tensed with every sound or move she made, that she was ready and she wanted it with him.

"Yes, I'm positive," she answered, meaning it from the bottom of her heart. The devilish, toothy grin that broke across his face the moment she said yes made her pussy tighten, trembling with anticipation.

"Well alright then, I think we can do without this mess of useless fabric then..." he mused, pulling her dress farther down her body, revealing the smooth, perfectly flat, beautiful expanse of her belly underneath, and then, as she helped him by wriggling the rest of the way out of the tight material, her light blue, lacy panties, which perfectly matched her bra.

"Ooooh, Maka... how did you know I was a lace guy?" he teased as he ran his hands down her sides, feeling the natural curve of her waist, unable to take his eyes off of her lower half.

"Um... I didn't..." she admitted sheepishly. "They just came as a matching set with the bra..."

"I approve. For future reference I also love bows," he teased as his gaze traveled back up her body. Maka blushed at the thought of buying sexy lingerie for him. It implied that this wouldn't be their only steamy night together.

"So perfect..." Soul breathed, eyes traveling from her thin, feminine shoulders, over her small but incredibly perky breasts, across her completely flat stomach, gorging his eyes on her curvy waistline... Soul may have been forced to appreciate the more voluptuous, well-endowed curves of Blair in the past, but it was nothing like this feeling. Blair had never made his dick hard the way Maka was by simply laying there, blushing, unaware of how fucking beautiful she was, and Blair had never made his pulse quicken and his breath labored just by the thought of touching her. He then realized she was beginning to sit up. Her hands immediately went to the button of his pants.

"Its not fair that I'm in my underwear and you're not," she taunted nervously as she fiddled with his zipper. As she pulled it down, she leaned in and kissed him on the stomach, right on his scar, still plastered across his chest from so many years back. She heard him inhale sharply at the soft contact of her lips, and she instinctively reached up and traced her fingers along the entire length of it, savoring the way he shuddered and threw his head back at the feeling.

"God damn that feels good," he responded, his voice growing think with lust, his cock throbbing, rock hard with desire for his meister. Never in a million years did he think that he would ever be in the situation he was currently in. All he wanted was to yank those damn panties off of her, feel every inch of her soft, velvety skin, and shove himself inside her tender, virgin pussy. He wanted to thrust into her so hard that she'd scream his name loud enough to echo through the entire apartment. As Maka's fingertips reached the end of his scar, she hooked them into his belt loops, beginning to pull his jeans down.

"Maka... you make me want to do very dirty things..." his voice was shaky and betrayed his intense desire for her. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

"I think I do," she responded, succeeding in yanking his pants far down enough to reveal his black boxers. "Because I've been waiting just as long." He helped her pull them down over his knees, then kicked the offending jeans off of his bed and onto the floor.

"Let's get down to business, then," Soul growled, hastily pushing her back down onto the bed and getting on top of her. She cried out as he mashed his lips into hers, no restraint as he began groping her, squeezing her breasts and caressing her body, simultaneously trying to feel every inch of her beautiful body at once.

"Soul..." she moaned his name, running her hands down his back, loving the feeling of his body tensing whenever she uttered it. A deep, carnal growl reverberated from his throat, and then suddenly, her bra was on the floor, as he yanked the straps off and unlatched the hooks in one fluid motion. He hungrily latched his mouth onto her taut, perky nipple, drawing an exasperated cry from her. He proceeded to suck, nibbling ever so gently, taking care not to bite down too hard. He wasn't even aware of his other hand traveling down her smooth belly, being far too distracted with the passionate sounds Maka was making, the way she was melting into him, until his fingers arrived at the top of her panties, very instinctively slipping underneath the fabric.

"G-go on... touch me, Soul..." she cooed, desperate to feel his touch in her most private place on her body. Soul didn't need to be told twice, his eager fingers dipping into her slick folds moments later. Soul was almost surprised by how incredibly wet she was, but he was too busy reveling in how smooth and velvety she felt to really care. He fondled every slick surface, caressed every fold, quickly learning exactly which places to touch, where to press harder, and which spots were the most sensitive. She cried out especially loudly when he discovered her clit, and very soon, he had her strung out, legs spread wide, moaning different notes of pleasure, playing her like an instrument, alternating between stroking her outside, along her wet slit and occasionally inserting his finger inside her tight, hot pussy and feeling around. She began thrusting, bucking her hips into his hand, going along with the sensuous rhythm he was creating. Her breaths became more strained, thrusting faster and faster, nearing blissful release, when she suddenly stopped and laid her lust-filled emerald irises on him.

"Your mouth... oh God, Soul I want to know what your mouth feels like..." she begged, voice heavy with desire, chest heaving with each labored, passionate breath. Soul wasted no time, expertly weaving around her spread legs and positioning himself for his next meal.

"Souuuullll... oh my God... SOUL!" she screamed as his mouth made contact with her hot, wet core. His mouth was warm and his lips pressed firmly against her raw skin, but the best feeling of all was by far his teeth. He knew, somehow, exactly where she wanted him to nibble, where to lick, and where to kiss lightly, or not so lightly. He would flick her sensitive clit with his tongue a few times, making her buck furiously into his mouth, trying to get off, and then he would stubbornly pull away and nip at the skin on her inner thighs, tracing his way back to her wetness with his tongue, causing her to moan in frustration.

"Come on Maka, you think I'm gonna let you come so quickly? I'm enjoying a four course meal here..." he tormented slyly as he dove back in for seconds. She tasted both sweet and salty, with a hint of cherry blossom soap, the scent of her sex filling him, driving him to lick her harder, faster, more expertly dragging his tongue on every lickable surface.

"Soooouuullll..." she drawled, coming to the conclusion that he definitely lived up to the nickname he had penned for himself, Soul 'Eater'. "Oh God I can't take it anymore..." she cried out, beginning to moan more incessantly, each successive moan louder, more high pitched, indicating she was close to climax again.

"Soul, I'm going to... Ahhhh...!" she shouted, orgasm just eluding her as he suddenly stopped, pulling his face away and crawling up her body again.

"Maka I want you. So, soooo much..." he whispered to her through gritted teeth, pressing his body against hers, his swollen erection tantalizingly sliding along her soaking wet sex through his boxers. Maka flinched, whimpering a little bit in surprise.

"Hehe, what's the matter Maka, you can feel how excited I am?" He said, his voice filled with lust. He was grinning widely, drooling, and his eyes were glazed over with passion. Maka had never seen his face look like this. He looked crazed, engrossed on her, almost scary, and yet... sexy.

"I... I don't know Soul... I've never felt or seen a man... ever..." she said sheepishly.

"Good. I want to be the first one," he said sensually, moving toward her. "You can feel me Maka. Don't be afraid..." he guided her hands down toward the waistband of his boxers, and she complied, pulling them down slowly, eyes growing wide as his manhood was revealed. Soul kept his eyes on her nervous face as she reached one of her hands to his shaft, eyes squeezing shut when her soft palms made contact with the sensitive skin. He groaned, his entire body shivering as she began to stroke up and down, squeezing his eyes shut as she started pump faster.

"Ahhh, Maka... that feels so fucking good..." he strained himself to last a little longer, resisting temptation to just slide his cock into her beckoning pussy, still glisteningly wet from his earlier feast.

"Am I... doing it right?" she asked meekly.

"So... right..." his attempt to form a coherent sentence ended up with two strained words, and he heard her giggle ever so slightly. She leaned in and kissed him as she slowed her pace on his shaft, making the motion more sensual.

"I'm ready for you," she whispered between kisses. Soul opened his eyes to her beautiful green emeralds shining, and his mind raced, partly because he was about to _have sex with his meister whom he was incredibly in love with, _and partly because he needed to hurry and find a condom.

"Hold on, then," he told her, hating how he had to pull away from her touch. He leaned over and yanked the top drawer of his bedside table open and immersed his hand in its contents, digging for the rubbers he knew had dumped there so long ago. "In case you ever need them, or something," Black Star had said when he had given them to him. After what felt like an eternity but was really only about three seconds, he felt one and hastily pulled it out, slamming the drawer shut.

"Oh... oh my gosh how did I not think of that... wait, you have condoms?" Maka suddenly seemed very confused.

"Black Star," was all Soul muttered as he tore it open, and Maka nodded, the look of understanding crossing her face. In no time at all, he had it rolled onto his still fully erect shaft, and he got on top of her slowly, savoring the moment, heart pounding as he looked into his meister's nervous eyes.

"You absolutely sure you still want this?" he asked her as he nuzzled her neck underneath her ear, his breath hot and tingly on her skin.

"So sure. Take me, Soul..." She begged, heart beat picking up, and Soul suddenly had her pinned, holding her wrists over her head in a possessive, dominant manner.

"Mine. Everything. Your heart, your soul, your innocence. Its all mine," he growled, Maka moaning out an exasperated sigh as he slid his cock into her. She gasped, his member filling her entirely, stretching out her walls in an almost painful way. Her body tensed.

"Does it hurt?" Soul asked, still driven by an intense desire to fuck her brains out, but concerned, not wanting her to be in pain.

"A-A little... just go slow..." she muttered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Try to relax... Maka... I-I love you... I love you, Maka..." he whispered, caressing her face, his crimson eyes burning into her with passion, wondering why it had taken him so long to confess those three little words. Maka's heart nearly burst hearing him utter them.

"You love me?" she squeaked, not entirely believing what she was hearing, He nodded, focusing on going as slowly and gently as he possibly could.

"I love you too..." she sighed, trying to relax. For a long time, Soul alternated between pulling out slightly, then sliding back in slowly, following Maka's requests, trying to ease the pain of losing her virginity, while at the same time resisting all urges to just thrust all the way in. He didn't know how much time passed before she finally began to relax, and before her moans of discomfort and pain transformed into moans of pleasure.

"Ohhhh, Soul... its... starting to feel... so... soooo good..." she inhaled deeply, as he grunted a response, amazed at himself for actually having that much self control.

"You should... go... all the way in..." she told him, and he more than happily obliged, sliding the full length of his dick into her tight, wet, incredibly hot pussy. Dear God, she was tight. How did he even fit his entire shaft inside? She cried out his name, clutching his amazingly muscled body in her thin arms, digging her nails in, and at that point, carnal desire set in. He thrusted into her hard, slowly at first, quickening the pace ever so slightly with each beat, reveling in the symphony of moans and squeals his meister made underneath him. Her hips bucked furiously into his, and he could feel her walls tighten as she neared climax.

"Soul... will you pleaaase let me come this tiiiime?" she whined, her desperate, lust filled voice driving him to the edge.

"Yes," his voice rasped. He was dangerously close, every muscle in his body tensing in anticipation. Maka gripped the sheets of his bed as he put all he had left into one final, passionate thrust. He was filled with relief as he saw Maka's eyes roll back, felt her legs begin to shake, her fists balling up as her orgasm washed over her, because he could no longer hold his own back. He groaned loudly as the sweet feeling of release came over him, pumping his hips into her as she shuddered, thrusting uncontrollably with each wave of pleasure. The sound of her singing his name as she came filled the apartment, more beautiful than any music Soul had ever heard. Time stood still as they gripped each other, in this moment of mutual bliss, riding out the orgasm wave as long as they both could. Soul leaned his face in to give her a tender kiss as he felt her body relax, finally starting to come down from the intense, passionate burst, pumping the last bit of his seed into her. The exasperated, satisfied sigh that Maka heaved the moment her orgasm finished was the second best sound Soul had ever heard in his life, only topped by the sound of his meister screaming his name mid-orgasm.

"That... was... oh my God... Soul... did we just have sex?" Maka stretched her arms above her head as she yawned out the question, feeling more incredibly happy and satisfied yet excruciatingly tired. Soul could only manage a dazed nod as he felt his erection deflating, his now soft member sliding out of her effortlessly. He was still shaking, panting heavily, recovering from easily the best experience of his life.

"Why didn't we start doing this yearssss agooo..." Maka drawled as she shifted positions, curling into a happy little ball as Soul made a concise effort to stand up. He had to dispose of the condom, which was still annoyingly wrapped around his now flaccid cock. He grinned sloppily at his meister's question.

"I don't know. If I had any idea you would've responded to me like that, I would have kissed you long before you could've shown interest in anyone else," he mused, peeling the used rubber off of his member with a distinct popping noise.

"Oh my God! Kaze! I totally... stood him up!" Maka shot up, not regretting having sex with Soul but feeling absolutely terrible that she could be so inconsiderate to Kaze. At that exact moment, the doorbell rang, and the most evil, mischievous, devilish smile crept slowly onto Soul's face.

"Ah. That'll be the door I suppose. I'll get it," Soul offered darkly, tossing the used condom into his trashcan and effortlessly crossing over to his dresser to grab a pair of pajama pants.

"Oh noooooo..." Maka groaned as she scrambled to find her panties, shoving them back over her legs, and pulling on the closest shirt to her that she could find, which happened to be Soul's. Before she had, though, Soul had left the room.

The most rewarding feeling of accomplishment washed over Soul as he opened the door, and as was expected, Kaze was standing there, dressed in rather formal dining attire, his face looking concerned as Soul appeared in the doorway, but then changing immediately to a look of total confusion as he saw the cheshire grin on the Death Scythe's face.

"Hey Kaze. What's up?" Soul snickered, hardly able to control his chuckling laughter. He had totally just fucked his date and he wished he could shout it out.

"Uhhh... well, I was just waiting for Maka at the restaurant... and she never showed up, didn't call or anything... is she alright?" the black haired weapon asked nervously. Soul burst out laughing immediately.

"Ohhh yeah, she's just fine. Better than ever probably," Soul taunted, not feeling ashamed at all, the elated feeling of winning the girl of his dreams just too powerful to control at the current moment. "Do you wanna speak to her?" he offered. Kaze nodded, sensing something very odd. At that moment, Maka materialized behind Soul, clad only in one of her weapon's shirts and a very short pair of athletic shorts she had no doubt plucked from her own wardrobe hastily, her previously styled hair now sporting a crazy bedhead. Kaze's eyebrows went up, putting two and two together.

"Soul... a moment alone, if you don't mind..." Maka mumbled to her weapon, feeling so ashamed of herself, and Soul realized how serious this actually was, his toothy grin vanishing. He nodded as he turned and headed for the living room, flopping down on the couch, turning on the TV, not knowing how long breaking the news to Kaze was going to take.

"So... I guess you've made your decision, then..." Kaze muttered, casting his gaze down to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Kaze... I should have at least called you..." Maka apologized earnestly, hating the fact that realizing she loved Soul came at Kaze's expense. The dark haired young man only nodded silently in reply.

"Its alright," he said after a long pause. "I knew I shouldn't even have tried to compete with him. Everyone else around school was right... the bond you two share... is just too strong... but its okay. If he's what makes you happy, Maka, that's all I want," Kaze told her, his voice only shaking a bit at the end. Maka embraced him one last time, and Kaze only staggered at the gesture because of how she smelled overwhelmingly of Soul, and the obvious scent of what they had been doing still lingered on her skin. Nevertheless, he embraced her back.

"You're an amazing guy, Kaze. You will make some lucky girl really happy one day, you know? She's just not me. My heart was taken many years ago... and I'm sorry I didn't figure it out till now, after you had gotten involved," Maka whispered, hoping he would be okay. Kaze pulled away.

"Yes, I know. Apology accepted. You have a wonderful evening, Maka," he said earnestly, bending down to politely kiss her hand. "And a wonderful life with Soul. He's truly a lucky man."

With that, Kaze turned and headed for the stairs, and Maka shut the door quietly. She let out a sigh of relief as she strode into the living room, glad the worst was behind her. A goofy smile broke onto her face as she saw Soul, sprawled out on the couch, looking extremely satisfied and comfortable. It was the happiest she had seen him in weeks.

"Hey," she breathed quietly, and Soul immediately stood up and erased the space between them, engulfing her in a warm, tender hug. Maka inhaled deeply, loving the way his scent overwhelmed her, her heart feeling at home for the first time.

"How'd it go?" Soul whispered as Maka's arms wrapped around him.

"He took it well," she told him, sounding relieved. Soul nodded.

"Do you... regret... what happened...?" Soul asked nervously, hoping Maka wouldn't change her mind.

"Absolutely not," she said without a moment's hesitation, stretching up on her tiptoes to plant a tender kiss on his lips. She didn't realize he was so much taller than her nowadays. Soul smiled, a genuine, happy smile that made Maka's heart melt.

"So... what does this mean... for us then?" was his next question. "Are we... more than... friends?"

Maka laughed. "Soul, we were never just friends. I fell in love with you a very long time ago. It just took way too damn long to realize it."

He picked her up and swung her around in a very enthusiastic spinning hug, tumbling backward onto the couch in the process.

"I love you so fucking much," he whispered as he nibbled on her ear. "I'm sorry it took me so long to man up." Maka felt the heat in her core growing again, astonished at herself for already being ready for round two.

"What do you say we make up for lost time, then?" she whispered seductively, crawling on top of him as his eyes grew wide. "How many condoms do you have?"

"Dwuhhh... Like... four more..." he stammered, not believing his ears, definitely feeling like the luckiest man on earth at the current moment.

"Good. Should last at least through tomorrow night," she responded, pouncing on him. He wrapped his arms around her as their lips wrestled hungrily, tongues dancing passionately, fully enjoying the taste of her lips once more.

He hoped earnestly that this night would never, ever come to an end.


End file.
